


Stay With Me

by 12percentofamoment



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pepperony - Freeform, peptasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12percentofamoment/pseuds/12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers return from a mission, one of them is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was listening to Coldplay when I wrote this and I'm pretty sure there's a song reference in there somewhere.  
> Enjoy.

"Miss Potts, the plane has just landed, so given Mr Stark's ridiculous driving speed, he should be here with the other Avengers in approximately five minutes." Pepper jumped to her feet as soon as she heard JARVIS, letting out a small squeal as she did so. "Thank you JARVIS!" She shouted as she skipped over to the fridge to find the champagne. 

Even though they'd only been away on a 3-day-mission, it seemed like the Avengers had been away for weeks. They'd been away for longer before, but it was worse this time because Pepper had begun to build up really strong relationships with all of them. 

There was her obvious relationship with Tony, it had gotten to the point now where they couldn't spend an hour apart without having to phone each other to say 'I love you'. Although, Tony was still Tony so it would upset Pepper when he'd flirt with other girls- which was quite a lot. Either way, she was so glad that he was almost home so that she could stop sleeping alone at night, or with a stupid teddy.

Bruce had been teaching Pepper bits of science here and there, so that she would at least understand how her 'Iron Maiden' suit was going to work. Though he couldn't teach her for too long at a time because he'd get kinda angry Pepper didn't understand something that- to Bruce- was quite simple. And Bruce angry, was never good. For obvious reasons. 

Pepper also had quite a good relationship with Steve. That is, after she'd found out his little secret. Turns out, Steve is quite fond of cooking, which is also one of Pepper's many expertise. It came in handy having a 'cooking buddy' -as she liked to call it- when cooking for 7 people. 

Clint had been attempting to help Pepper build h strength up, she was going to need it if she was getting a suit. It was pretty tough considering the fact that Pepper insisted on wearing either heels or no shoes at all while they were training, neither of which were very safe. They'd get there in the end though.

Pepper was practically using Thor as her own personal Barbie doll, she liked styling his hair. Thor found it quite amusing, especially when she attempted to give him a Mohawk. They'd also laugh at the fact that Thor was confused about the different animals that we have on earth. He was strangely freaked out by bunny rabbits, which Pepper found quite funny. 

Then there was Natasha. Pepper had a stronger relationship with Natasha than she had with any of the other Avengers, even Tony. There was something about her that amazed Pepper. In fact, everything about her she found amazing. How she could be so strong, yet so fragile. How she could fight for hours but her hair still remain perfectly curled. How she had a huge list of problems and was constantly in danger, but she'd forget about all of that so that she could listen to Pepper moan about how much paperwork she had to sign. How soft her fingers were when she wiped away the tears Pepper cried when Tony was more bothered about his suits and his workshop than he was about her. How sensitive she was when telling Pepper than Tony doesn't deserve her. How gentle she was when moving Pepper's hair out of her face while telling her that everything is going to be alright. Everything she did, everything she was, was perfect. 

Pepper was stopped in her thoughts and brought back down to reality when she heard the elevator coming up. A huge grin spread across her face when the elevator doors opened, revealing the team.  
Tony was the first to step out, the rest followed. Pepper ran to him, squeezing him as hard as she could.  
"Tony, I've missed you so much!" She squealed.   
"I've missed you too, Pep." He muttered as he pulled away from her. 

Pepper could tell that something was wrong. Usually, when he got back from a mission, she wouldn't have time to even say 'Hi' before he carried her to their room, after telling the others to get out. He didn't this time though, he just stood there, his face really serious.   
"Tony, what's wrong?" She looked around at the others, waiting for an answer, her smile fading as she noticed that one of them wasn't there. She couldn't believe she'd only just noticed, that perfect red hair was usually the first thing she looked for, but it wasn't there. /she/ wasn't there. 

"Where's Natasha?" She looked at blank faces, getting increasingly more worried as she did so. Steve's fists were clenched. Cling turned away as his watery eyes met with Pepper's. Tony rested a hand on Pepper's arm.   
"Pepper, Natasha's in the hospital." He told her, almost in a whisper. She could feel herself shaking.  
"She's going to be okay though? Like she always says 'just a few cuts and bruises' she's going to be fine" she trembled, trying to force a smile. "Right?" Her smile quickly faded as no-one agreed. 

"Agent Romanov's injuries could be potentially fatal" Steve explained.   
Pepper tried to wipe away the tears, but they carried in streaming down her face. She started to storm towards the elevator, only to be stopped by Tony's hand on her arm.   
"Pep, Natasha is in no fit state to see anyone."   
"I don't care" she said, pulling her arm away from him. "I /need/ to see her, Tony. I need to be the one whose there for her for once. Pepper had never been more serious about anything in her entire life, so with that, Tony agreed.  
"At least let me drive you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You stay here" Pepper said to Tony as they were outside the room that Natasha was staying in. Tony actually listened to Pepper for once and went to sit down on one of the chairs outside the room. Pepper walked towards the door, closing her eyes for a second as she grabbed the door handle, exhaling before opening the door and stepping into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Tears continued to stream down her face as she saw Natasha. Although, she could hardly see her for all the medical equipment attached to her and the mask on her face. Pepper took her heels off and left them next to the door so that she wouldn't disturb Natasha as she walked across the room.

She pulled a chair up to Natasha's bed.  
"Hey" Pepper whispered. Natasha's eyes were closed and Pepper could see her chest move only slightly as she breathed, but not as frequently as she should.  
Pepper continued, "you're going to be okay, I promise." She whispered as she took hold of Natasha's hand and kissed it. "I'll try to fix you" she said, noticing the cuts on Natasha's soft hand, kissing them individually. Pepper was terrified by the lack of Natasha's breathing.   
"We're going to get through this Tash. Stay with me. Please? I don't want anyone else but you, I can't believe that. It's taken me this long to realise. Natasha, I love you, please don't leave me." Shaking, she held Natasha's hand to her face.

Pepper felt Natasha's thumb move, wiping away a tear from Pepper's cheek. "Pep, you're all I want too you know." Natasha managed to say as she struggled to open her eyes to look at Pepper. "I'm not going anywhere. Just a few cuts and bruises, right?" They both let out a small laugh, well, Natasha tried to at least.

"You need rest" Pepper said sympathetically before kissing Natasha's head.  
"I love you" Natasha mouthed as she closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep now that the one person she cared about was with her.


End file.
